The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor device manufacturing, and more particularly to chemical etching.
Chemical etching is a type of application utilized to manufacture semiconductors that produce a desired shape, such as an electrical via. The desired shape may be produced, in part, by masking a substrate with a chemical composition then demasking the substrate. Masking is the process of applying the maskant material to the surface to ensure that only desired areas are etched. The maskant to be used is determined primarily by the chemical used to etch the material and the material itself. Demasking is the combined process of clearing the part of etchant and maskant.